Silent Hill Bleu Mélodie
by savifa
Summary: Original Silent Hill fiction :: In a town shrouded in thick, heavy fog do you believe that you can find out the truth, or wil it all be a lie? Can you sway your beliefs long enough to survive?


Silent Hill

-Bleu Mélodie-

Copyright(s): Silent Hill is not owned by me; they are the creation of Konami. The characters that appear in this story, however, are created and owned by me. Steal them and I'll send the monster molester, Pyramid Head, after you.

**CHAPTER 1 – Lost in a Daze**

_Thick mist, the color of grays and whites, hid everything from view, the buildings thin silhouettes within the desolate town. There was nothing but paper rolling along the streets, empty and dented cars residing by the curb of every block. It was a ghost town and almost like something out of a mysterious movie or dream, but there was always that little plot twist within any movie: a person would be, quiet suddenly, running through the fog, their body hidden and silhouetted within the murkiness, and a mob would be chasing after that single person._

_A door creaked and the silhouette of a woman appeared in the fog, her appearance nearly unable to be made out. She appeared to be confused and in a slight daze, her body swaying side to side as she stood near the rusty open door, a bloody knife in her left hand. The white sweater she wore was torn in certain places, blood seeping and staining the cotton material, and her once white bra, now red, showed through the claw marks that marked the sweater. Her jeans were torn up as well; small splatters of red liquid strewn across the denim material and her sneakers were enveloped in drying mud. Then there was her face, pale with fear and eyes basically relaying the message of horror._

_"There is nothing but death in this town and I'll take you with me next." With her head falling forward a satanic grin spread across her lips. "We will die together in peace, just you and me, and we will forever live in harmony."_

It was that dream again.

Cassandra raised her head from the hospital bed, her arms numb from the multitude of hours that had passed by. Her back felt stiff as a board, her body refusing to move into a straight position so she stayed slumped forward, her head once against resting in her arm. 'That dream.' She thought, staring at a blood drenches bed, IVs and an oxygen tank residing by the bed. The heart monitor by the bed made soft beeping noises, though it wasn't hooked to the body of anyone.

It was slightly frightening.

She didn't know how she had gotten there, nor did she know of any hospital in her town. It looked… eerie. The walls were made of steel, rust covering them like blood as handprints and blood splatters, which resembled that of a struggle, covered the walls. Chains hung from the ceilings and the floor was made of iron fences, the material meshed tightly together.

"Where… am I?"

Her voice seemed hushed in the room, her shifting feet causing the mesh floor to emit a loud squeak; the noise caused her whole body to stiffen. The sudden act of tightening muscles egged on the pain that was already in her body, the feeling that she had been thrown into a meat grinder and grinded to tiny pieces now playing in her mind. She felt like utter shit as her muscles refused to loosen up.

She remained silent, her blue eyes scanning the sickening room for any form of a usable weapon, or something just as useful. Nothing at all grabbed her attention; everything just appeared to have no sign of significant use what-so-ever and, the items that **could** be used were old or were asking to be used in close combat. As if she would be caught attacking someone, or something, close enough so **she** could be hurt as well. It was a silly idea.

But, how could she defend herself now…? There were no items of available use in the room. If there was a psychopath in the hospital she would need something that would allow her the ability to smash him a good couple of times. But, if she had been brought here by a psycho maybe he had brought others as well; if she could find someone else, there would be a better chance of her to get out of this hell hole of a hospital.

Questions had begun developing in her mind, a small headache beginning to grow and groan of stress emitting from the back of her throat. Thinking had never been good for her, not one bit. She had always gotten headaches from thinking for too long, and it bugged her.

The pain in her body had seemed to stop after she had just sat there, in deep thought about how to escape the building. Raising her head, she pushed herself up, with the help of the bed, and stood. The sound of cracking bones came from beneath her sweater. Her sore legs still felt like they were asleep, but not enough to make her fall if she tried to walk.

Breathing out softly, Cassandra turned her body around, so she was facing the metallic door. Her long legs carried her towards it and she reached out, turning the knob, and opened it. Sticking out her head, she looked down both ways of the long hall. It appeared to have the same detail as the room: bloody, rusted walls and a mesh floor. There was only silence as she pulled her head back into the room, allowing her entire body to step onto the floor of the hall; she had closed the door behind herself, as to not let anyone know that someone had left the room.

Moving towards the left, she walked down the dimly lit hallway. The cage floor rattled softly with ever step she took, the walls holding a disgusting smell that caused a pit to develop in her stomach, the yearning to throw up carried in her dizzy mind. What could have happened to this place, to make it look so weird? Had it been designed this way, to sicken people to the bone? If it had been, the person who drew up the plans must have been deranged and odd.

_'Maybe it's a ward or something, for psychopaths… It sure does fit the theme of a psycho.'_ So far, all the doors she had tried to open had been either locked or it just wouldn't budge, and that left her with an even deeper pit in her stomach. No weapon for her would mean that she had a high chance of either being caught by whoever brought her here, killed, or something worse. She did not want to think about what could be worse than being killed, but she did have an idea.

Stopping all form of movement, Cassandra looked to a door at her left, a plate with the number '401' carved into it. The metal seemed to be crumbling and falling off, the bronze colour fading. There were two screws missing from either side, as well, but that was the least of her worries. Lowered her gaze further, her eyes fell onto a note that had been taped to the door, its sides crumpled a bit and had slightly sloppy hand writing. She knelt down and carefully took the paper off the door, to read what had been written on the note.

_Oh, so you've found my note._

_That's good. I was getting a bit worried, because you weren't in your room,_

_So I went to look around for you._

_I'll be back soon so, please, wait for me in your room._

_The doctor said you could come home today, though your sickness_

_Hasn't been cured._

_He told me that you're in fine health, though, so I guess I should_

_Be relieved by that._

_Well, I'm **hoping** that you're in good health…_

_-Tetsuko_

"I wonder who this was left for," she murmured, flipping the paper over and finding no more writing. Whoever it was left for never got a chance to read it, and was probably already gone from the building. Poor person who wrote the note probably never knew that, whoever it was for was gone. But, maybe, the writer was still around, looking for who they wanted to take home. _'Waiting in the room would be the safest bet. And, with any luck, this room will have something to use as a weapon._

Folding the note, she stuffed it into her jeans before opening the room's door as stepping inside.

The room was different from the last one she had been in, and looked normal. It was filled with light and had flowers in every corner, their sweet smell intoxicating. The walls were painted white and had hand drawn pictures as their design, the names of the children who had drawn the image below it. They were cute and unique; a few of the children had drawn animals or their family, where as others just made scribbles.

Closing the door she walked towards the bed of the room, which was resting against the farthest wall, a window right beside it. As she neared the bed, she noticed a black dress and another note resting on it, a small hand gun, as well as three boxes of ammo. Sitting down, Cassandra picked up the handgun and note, looking the weapon over before nodding her head in approval. It would due, for now, and it looked like it would pack a little punch for something of its size; she looked at the note as she placed the gun on her lap.

_I have laid out your dress. The reason?_

_You need to wear something clean_

_For once, and you just appeared_

_To hate the white hospital gown._

_Oh well, please dress properly before coming to the_

_**cafeteria**._

_- Dr. Otopia_

She read it over once again, her cobalt eyes widening is surprise at the name that had been written on it. Otopia was the name of her psychologist and there was no way he could work here, at this place, right? No, not at all… he had told her many times that he had only taken on the job of working at on office and never a hospital. Could he have been lying to her…?

"Oh, there's more."

_My precious gun… I'm giving it to you, so take_

_very good care of it. I want to be close to you,_

_ALWAYS close to you…_

_Take care of it; it's my life and heart,_

_To which you know own._

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

… … … …

… … … …

… … … …

_Do you love me…?_

She shivered before quickly folding it and placing it into her pocket, with the first one she had one. She was having second thoughts about the gun, now. Whoever had added onto that note seemed a bit too infatuated for whoever it was for, and the over use of 'I love you' chilled her down to the bone. It was not love that he seemed to be writing but more so obsession.

It was disturbing and sickening.

"A-Alek!"

Blinking in slight confusion, Cassandra raised her head just in time to feel someone throw themselves at her. Arms wrapped around her body as she was pulled into a tight embrace, her body going stiff as a board from the action that this person was taking.

"Get off me!" she exclaimed, voice carrying a sense of fear as she pushed at whoever was gripping her tightly. It was apparent it was a man that she was pushing away, due to the strength that was emitted in the embrace and the flat, muscled chest that was pressed against her breasts. A heavy blush of embarrassment flooded her cheeks.

He let her go and moved a few inches away, staring down at her with confusion. Did she not remember who he was or could this be someone else that looked oddly like the woman he was searching for? There was no way that his girlfriend could have a double. She was right there, in front of him, next to the dress she loved to wear! Having her push him away and yell like that hurt… How could she do such a thing?

Raising her gaze, Cassandra stared up at the man who had hugged her so rashly. He stood around the height of six feet; his hair was a soft brown with hints of dark blond in it as it fell to his chin; his skin was a soft tone of tan, fitting the Asian look of ancestry he seemed to be emitting. He was wearing a white t-shirt, the logo for a company she had never heard of slightly covered by the heavy jean jacket he also wore. His pants were faded denim and they fit him loosely, the bottom cuffs falling over black sneakers.

"I'm so glad that you're safe," he said, sighing with relief. "The hospital's changed and they are these monsters or whatever basically on every floor but this one… I'm really confused and thinking that you did all this. I mean, when you get upset or depressed strange things happen."

_'What is he accusing me of? I've never even met this guy before and he's talking to me like he knows me.'_ Her left eye had begun to twitch as the man spoke, his words confusing and irritating her. Who the hell did he think he was, accusing her of such things? She had no idea what was going and, then, this guy just hugs her all of a sudden, calls her 'Alek', and blames her for the mess.

"Alek, why are you doing this? Don't you remember what happened last time, when you got upset? All those doctors were killed, the hospital was sent into darkness, and no one could get through to you." His voice drew closer as he stepped forward, sitting beside her on the bed. His arms wrapped around her neckline as he pulled her into a loose hug, his forehead finding its way to the back of her head. "The doctor said you were better and things had gone back to normal but, look what's happening. The hospital's changed again and I… I feel like there's nothing I can do to help you."

His breath brushed against the back of her hair, the warmth of it reaching her neck and causing her to shiver. She had never in her life had a man hole her like this; not even her father ever held her in a soft embrace. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest, hitting her rib cage roughly; her body was shaking slightly, a tiny blush on her cheeks as she sat there, in a stranger's loose embrace.

"Uh I… I'm not…" She was at a loss for words, her mind reeling to a blank slate. Nothing seemed to want to come out and her mouth dried up. She wanted to tell him that she wasn't Alek but she couldn't muster the words. Somehow, this just felt right but, in a way, it didn't. He was a stranger that was mixing her up for someone else, a person that he confused **her** for. "I'm not Alek… I don't even know this person."

"Don't kid like that!" He said, his voice shaking between worry and feigned joy; he tightened his embrace on her and pulled her closer, wishing not to let go. "Don't say you're not her because that will be the end of everything. I don't think I would be able to live if you didn't remember me, Alek."

But she wasn't this person he kept calling her; she was Cassandra Witsburg, a 21 year-old female with no parents and a slight anti-social attitude. _'I guess it wouldn't hurt to act like this person he keeps calling me. I know it would be using him and all but it's really the only way to get out of this place.'_ Moving her head enough, she glanced over her shoulder at the young man, her eyes glazed with blue eyes, her lips turning into a mini-grin.

"I'm sorry, Tetsuko." Her voice was soft and hushed. "I guess my memory slipped me for a bit, being as this place has me confused as well. I was walking around and I got lost but, when I found your note on the door, I knew that you were here and looking for me so, let's get out of here, just you and me…"


End file.
